seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Beltram Kingdom
Summary Beltrum Kingdom (べルトラム王国) is one of the major power in the Strahl Region with history span of three generation, it has direct border with the warmongering Proxia Empire on the north, their allies Galarc Kingdom on the east, the isolated Centostella Kingdom on the southeast, unknown wilderness on north west, and the sea at the south. Government The current de facto ruler of Beltram Kingdom is the House of Arbor, however the royal family traditionally rules the nation with the help of the noble as their vassals. The government and bureaucracy of Beltram is managed by the nobles and their knights. These positions are inherited by their families. Beltram is also known to coordinate to remove weaker families from the nobility if they threaten the status quo. In essence, the nobility discriminates against commoners to the degree of torture, rape and murder. They also collude with each other to destroy noble houses that are gaining merit through talent. This nepotism has allowed corruption to fester within the kingdom and rot it from the inside, and for talented individuals such as Aria, Lucius and Rio to abandon Beltram and either work for foreign entities or actively sabotage Beltram. The current Royal Family are *'Duke Arbor's faction'- comprehend almost a half of Bertram's nobles. *'Duke Huguenot's faction' - comprehends a third part of Bertram's nobles. *'Duke Fontaine's faction' - a sixth part of Bertram's nobles. They are also known as the King's faction. They are a loyalist faction to the royal family. Chronology *Year 991 of the Holy Era: **Flora Beltrum was appointed as the priestess in charge of performing the ritual to pray for the prosperity of the kingdom. Flora was kidnapped during the purification ceremony.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 03 - False Accusation Helmut Arbor was forced to resign from his position and Charles Arbor, who was in charge of the security was demoted. Alfred Emerle took the position of commander of the Royal guards.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 04 - Royal Academy Enrollment *Year 996 of the Holy Era: **Rio was charged guilty for the attempted murder on Flora during the outdoor drill.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 04 - Truth of the Lie He became the most wanted criminal in the Beltrum kingdom, his bounty is still active. *Year 1000 of the Holy Era: **The Beltrum army suffered a crushing defeat against Proxia Empire in a dispute. The Proxia Empire occupied strategic bases and territory.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Interlude - Talented woman, Liselotte Cretia ***Duke Arbor's faction risen, they pursued the responsibility of the loss of the recent territory. They rebuked the weak policies of the King and Duke Huguenot's faction on the empire. *** Duke Huguenot's faction and Flora escaped from the royal capital to Rodania. They're being viewed as rebels. **Shigekura Rui, a Hero was summoned in Beltrum's royal castle. **Celia Claire was abducted by an insurgent in her wedding to Charles Arbor. **Charles Arbor lead 5000 strong army, Sword King Alfred Emerle and the Hero Shigekura Rui to the Galarc border to capture the escaping princess Christina, only to be defeated by Galarc Honorary knight Amakawa Haruto, Alfred and Charles are captured as POW. Known Nobility 'Royal Family' ;Philip Beltram : Cristina's and Flora's father, his appearance wasn't described, between thirty and forty years, total number of wifes between two and infinite, his only appearances in the novel were when he took back from duke Arbor the right to command the royal guard from him as a punisment for allowing Flora's kidnapping, when ordering Rio to assist the royal academy and when treating Flora as a fool for not understanding their necessity of framing Rio. ;Beatrice Beltram : Cristina's and Flora's mother, appearance unknown, age unknown, we don't know either if there is some more child besides Cristina and Flora, she was present when Rio was ordered to assist the royal academy but never appeared again. ;Christina Beltram :1st princess and first in line for the throne ;Flora Beltram :2nd princess, shy and quiet ;Philip's second wife : Helmut Arbor's daughter, name unknown, age unknown, appearance unknown, total number of children unknown, she never appeared in the novel. ;Loris Beltram : Cristina's and Flora's little sister of a different mother, she's the second wife's daughter and Helmut's grandaughter, she was ordered by Helmut to seduce Rui to make their child the next king and that way replace the royal family with the Arbor family, because Rui was summoned with his girlfriend Akane she doesn't have succes on it, appearance unknown, age unknown,probably youger than Flora, personality unknown. 'House Huguenot' One of the three duke houses inside Bertram, the leading family of the Hugenot faction, in the conservative side the same as Phillip. The current known member are: ;Gustav Huguenot :Current head of Hugenot family, in his forties, total number of wifes unknown, total number of childen unknown, at least Stead, Stead's little brother and Latifa, his objective is to be the noble with more influence in the Bertram kingdom, he was the one who pressured the royal academy to falsify what happened to Flora as Rio trying to kill her in order to protect his influence in the kingdom, he sent Latifa to kill Rio,by Latifa's words her assassination targets were near the two digits already, later he would have to run away from Bertam's capital falsely acused of being a rebel, I'm personally happy of knowing this guy learnt how it feels being framed and having to run away for your life, he made Flora the leader in name only of the nobles that want to recover Bertram from the Arbor family in order to recover their former positons in the kingdom, while he became the leader on fact, his current objective is to have Hiroaki and Flora as a puppet king and queen with him making all the decisions the same way Helmut wanted to do with Cristina's and Flora's father, he may not want the throne for himself but he still wants every tiny bit of authority and power he can grasp to make the country go in the direction that benefits him the most, when Cristina said in volume 11 that this guy's was the reasonable level of ambition I really wanted to go there and ask her "Reasonable? You sure?", when he met Cristina in volume 13 his first thought was to lament that she isn't as easy of use as Flora, but he still was decided to use her as much as he can and to lead Cristina's decisions with the help of others nobles in the direction he wishes as much as he can, and he was completely decided to use Celia to gain Rio's group for their side one way or another until Cristina warned him that if he recruits them forcefully Rio would become their enemy, the next day after seeing that Rio has a very good relationship with Lizelotte and that doing something to Rio may end wtih Lizelotte retiring her support to Restoration (support that at least for Hugenot is as important or even more as Galarc kingdom's support), displease Galarc's King, endangering their agreement of support, and because of how fearsome is Rio himself that isn't only strong but is very well connected too and can gather a group of demon sword users aroung him, then he begins to wonder if Cristina's warning was she looking at the future, but he still is completely decided in his head to make Rio connected to Restoration one way or another. ;Stewart Huguenot :Gustave's first son, Rio's and Cristina's kouhai, Flora's classmate, one of the person that bullied Rio the most and was always bringing other with him to bully him more together, the one that acused Rio of making him crash with Flora making her fall from the cliff, if you want to know about his personality you shoul read Latifa's gaiden. https://zmunjali.wordpress.com/act-2/ ;House Rodan Rodan is a marquiss ranked noble family, the ruler of Rodania's territory where the Restoration set up their base, close acquintance of Duke Huguenot ;*'George Rodan '''Alphonse's father,age unknown, appearance unknown, total number of wife and childen unknown, the second noble more powerful inside Hugenot faction, the governor of the territory that Restoration is using as its base right now. ;*'Alphonse Rodan' Marquis Rodan's second son, Rio's and Cristina's classmate, the one that was always bullying Rio together with Stead and their friends. House Albert '''Albert Household' are an Earl class noble household affiliated with Restoration and Huguenot faction Current known member: * Dorothea Albert House Brandt Brandt Household are an Earl class noble household affiliated with Restoration and Huguenot faction Current known member: *'Raymon Brandt' is the captain of Restoration knights. * Elise Brandt ''' is the daughter of the Brandt household and also Rio's classmate back in academy, she's part of Roana clique and she used to secretly tried to court Rio in school before turning back on him and start spreading bad rumor after Rio ignoring her House Dandi '''Dandi Household are a Baron class Noble family that part of the restoration, though they are only a lower nobility that just barely able to be called nobility, they managed to shrewdly engaged their daughter to one of the teleported Japanese Current known member: * Dierk Dandi * Rosa Dandi House Belmont Belmont Household are a Baron class Noble family that part of the restoration, they are only a lower nobility that just barely able to be called nobility, and also approached one of the teleported Japanese while the rest of the nobility busy trying to get closer with Rio and Liselotte Current known member: * Gilbert Belmont ' * 'Mikaela Belmont House Arbor: One of three duke houses inside Bertram, the Arbor's faction leading family and a militaristic house. Their current known member are: ;Helmut Arbor :current head of the Arbor family, Charles' father, at least in the middle of his sixties, appearance unknown, his objective was to become someone with more authority than the king himself and to have the royal family as his puppets that do as he says and that way to be at least in fact the one that rules the country, when Cristina's and Flora's grandfather was still the king and was already senile he convinced him of giving him the command of the royal guard and the right to designate its members, by giving important post in the royal guard to other nobles he won for his side the mayority of Bertam's nobles, after Flora's kidnapping Philip took back the right to command the royal guard from him making him lose a great part of his influence, but he didn't gave up, he kept working in order to regain his influence, five years after he recovered enough influence for Philip to need the duke Hugenot's help to stop him from imposing his politics, at that time all the factions were discussing what to do about the Proxia empire in the north of Beltram, Helmut wanted to stenghten the army to opose them but Philip and Hugenot wanted to stay as until now, if it has been known that because of Stead Flora almost dies Hugenot would have lost a part of his influence and he wouldn't have had strenght enough to not let Helmut to take control again of the army to prepare for a future war with the Proxia empire, as Reis' planned, so they framed Rio to protect Hugenot's influence from falling and to not allow Helmut to take for him the power that Hugenot lost, two months before the heroes summoning they pacted with Reis to let him take control of some region of Beltram's north to after that blaming Philip and Hugenot's conservative politics of the defeat againts the Proxia empire and that way take from the them the right to command the royal guard and the national army and using them to put the country under his control, in exchange of that they would break the alliance with Galarc kingdom,what by Reis plan would have allowed the Proxia empire to destroy Bertram kingdom without the Galarc Kingdom being able of hindering them, this is treason no matter how you look at it, he acused falsely all the nobles of Hugenot's faction of being rebels to purge them with that as excuse, forcing them to run away with Flora and the stone that summoned Hiroaki from the capital to the Marquis Rodan territory that borders with the Proxia empire in the north and with the territory of Lizelotte's father in the east, after the hero summoning he changed his objective from having the royal family as his puppets to replace the royal family with his by making his grandaughter Loris to seduce Rui and making their child the next king, but he didn't succed in this because Rui has his girlfriend with him. ;Charles Arbor :Helmut's son, the guy that tortured Rio in volume 1 and later lost a duel against him in one hit, Celia's former fiancee, in the middle of his thirties, six wifes, number of children unknown, personality an asshole. ;Helmut's youngest daughter :She is married to Philip III as a royal concubine. Her daughter is Loris Beltrum.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 11 - Sonata of the Beginning: Chapter 05 House Fontaine Their current known member are *'Garcia Fontaine' former head of the Fontaine family, Roana's grandfather, age unknown, at least in his sixties, number of wifes unknown, number of children unknown, the principal of the royal academy, the one that falsified the students' testimonies to frame Rio. *'Duke Fontaine' the current head of family, mentioned only *'Roanna Fontaine '''the duke's daughter that hangs around with the royal princess, now became engaged to the hero * House Emerle Earl ranked house from the Bertram kingdom Current known member: *'Alfred Emerle' the earl's second son, the strongest knight on Beltram and also famous in the whole region, called ''The King's Sword *'Vanessa Emerle' Princess Christina Royal Escort House Claire Family famous second only to Fontaine in magic, earl ranked family, considered as neutral family and loyal to the country and royal family, their influence keep rising after their first daughter Celia Claire keep turning great achievement on magic research and invention one after another, the only nice noble family to Rio simply because they are a bunch of nice people. Current known member: *'Laurent Claire' a doting father, a stupidly doting father, Celia's father, in his forties, the one that helped Flora and Hugenot faction to scape from the royal capital, he helps the Fontaine faction to keep in contact with the Hugenot faction to work together to give back to the king his legitimate power, the Arbor faction theatened with destroying his house acusing him of treason for cooperating with the rebels if he doesn't become a spy for them and helps to discover other nobles of the Fontaine faction in contact with Restoration, he was forced to give Celia as Charles' wife to use her as a hostage to ensure his cooperation with the Arbor faction, after Celia scapes he lends his help for scaping the capital to Cristina too after she comes back from the evening party but Charles suspects him and then he needs to trust in Rio that appeared in a good moment for taking Christina to Rodania. *'Celia Claire' the best magician on Strahl region at the current era, she graduated from the academy at 12, becoming lecturer and also researcher of magic that keep inventing magical artifact * Former Houses House Governess a fallen noble family, the only known member are Aria Governess that choose to become adventurer (raise to 1st ranked adventurer) and leaving the country, only to become the grand chamberlain of neighboring country Duke family House Orgueille, infamous for their member Lucius Orgueille that once become the candidate of King's Sword aside Alfred Emerle, and then founded the strongest mercenary group in Strahl region, The Griffon Important Location Beltrant Beltrant (べルトラント) is the royal capital of the Beltrum Kingdom. *'Beltrum Palace' - Beltram royal palace where the royal family resides, also the center of the nation governing facility *'Beltrum Kingdom Royal Academy' - The only educational institution on the nation, teaching all things from general knowledge, manner, magic, and military, it run under Fontaine family care. *'Slums' - The slums were located in the outskirts of the district outside the castle, and while there was no entry fee, the state of law and order was the worst of all the districts outside the castle walls. They'd fallen out of reach of the government's supervision and become a lawless area left to its own devices as a result. One never entered the slums willingly, unless you had no choice but to live there.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 02 - Another World Claia Claia (クレイア) is the capital city of House Claire territory where their family mansion located, it is situated on the eastern part of Beltram territory close to Rodania. Rodania Rodania (ロダニア) is the capital city of House Rodan territory, it is located in the border, meeting directly with neighboring country Galwark kingdom, there's a road from here connected straight to Galwark commerce city Almond, Rodania also the base of the resistance group Restoration King's Sword King's Sword (王の剣) is the title given to Beltrum kingdom's strongest knight. References Trivia *The biggest characteristic of Beltram kingdom according to other country are their haughty noble that full of pride just by being a noble, obnoxius and selfish Beltram.JPG|Beltram kingdom seen from Slum Beltram Royal.JPG|Beltram royalty, thank god the princess inherit their mother face Beltram Academy02.JPG|Beltram Academy 01 Beltram Academy01.JPG|Beltram Academy 02 strahl-map.png|Strahl Map Big Map.png|Continent rough Map Category:Beltram